


Un autre amour

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Family Drama, Good Theodore Nott
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Durant l'année 1997-98, il n'y eu pas que la fratrie Weasley qui fut brisée. Flora Carrow avait une sœur jumelle, du nom d'Hestia, qui avait refusé de revenir à Poudlard. Elle devait survivre durant cette année, pour elle.
Relationships: Flora Carrow & Hestia Carrow





	Un autre amour

**Un autre amour**

Severus Rogue avait tué Dumbledore deux mois auparavant au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Et depuis, les mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle de Poudlard. Il n'était plus rare d'entendre des hurlements venant des cachots, situés à côté de la salle commune de Serpentard, ta salle commune. Contrairement à toi, Flora, j'avais fait le choix de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas pu rester indifférente face aux horreurs que commettaient les mangemorts, alors j'ai préféré les ignorer. Mais toi tu y es allée, et tu as survécu.

Cela faisait deux semaines que tu étais rentrée à Poudlard, ta deuxième maison. Et tu ne pouvais déjà plus supporter ces cris, ces hurlements et ces larmes. Alors tu t'isolais de plus en plus, et tu gardais auprès de toi cette photo, une photo de moi, de nous. Mais alors que tu pensais être seule,tu t'étais rapprochée de quelqu'un. Cela avait commencé un jour de pluie de ce mois de septembre, alors que tu t'étais enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande, pour m'écrire une lettre. Il était entré alors que tu cachetais la lettre et il t'avais demandé : « Toi non plus, tu ne peux plus le supporter ?

-C'est trop pour moi Théo, je ne veux plus les entendre. Plus jamais.

-On doit faire avec, Flora, Potter finira bien par revenir. Nous devons juste l'attendre.

-Et supporter tout ça ?

-Nous devons survivre, pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu continuer, et pour tous ceux qui sont morts. C'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire.

-Comment ? Entre ces cris, ces abominations et tout le reste, je ne sais plus quoi faire Théo.

-Ne reviens plus, dans la salle commune, je veux dire, reste dormir ici à partir de maintenant. Et si tu veux faire passer un message à ta sœur, viens me voir. »

Tu avais réussi à survivre toute l'année, et ce malgré la terreur que faisait régner les Carrow à Poudlard. Et à la fin de l'année, après la bataille finale, Nott t'avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.

C'était un jour de pluie, fin Juin. Il était allé te voir dans notre manoir, que tu partageais avec Pansy Parkinson et Gemma Farley, et il t'avais dit : « Je suis désolé Flora, ils l'ont retrouvée dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy, tôt ce matin.

-Non, murmuras-tu, elle était une partie de moi … de ma vie

-Je suis désolé Flora, te dit-il alors que tu t'étais effondrée dans ses bras en pleurant, les aurors sont formels.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir Théo, ce que ça fait de vivre avec quelqu'un qui te connais par cœur et qui te connais par cœur. Une personne qui a toujours su te consoler et te réconforter, et d'apprendre qu'un jour … elle n'est plus là. Et que tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

En effet, Théo ne pouvais pas savoir, et il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer ce qu'il allait découvrir quelques jours plus tard.

_Je pars la rejoindre, je suis en paix désormais._


End file.
